Inuyasha's death?
by Inuyasha The 2nd
Summary: In a battle with some youki,Inuyasha died.Can Kagome find out a way to save Inuyasha before it's to late? * chapter 4 up!*
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha's Death!!!???  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, [duh!] .To bad. [pouts].  
  
  
A/N :This is my first fic ever, so I might be a little slow updating. [don't give up on me] . I am planning to have 5 chapters if reviews are good. Don't sue me please. I have no money.  
  
  
  
Summery: Inuyasha is fighting a group of youki, when Shippo distracted Inuyasha and caused him to get hit and Die. Now it's up to Kagome to bring back Inuyasha to life. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1,the fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome was climbing out of the well into the feudal era ,when Shippo  
threw himself against Kagome yelling "I missed you so much"! Inuyasha growled and said "Get off her fox!" Shippo then started whining.  
All of a sudden some youki jumped out of a bush and yelled  
"Give us the jewel!" "Damn it!" said an angry Inuyasha. "let's get out of  
here!" Cried Shippo. Kagome and Shippo ran behind a tree and hid there. Inuyasha said "Want the jewel ? Well come and get it!" Inuyasha easily dodged their punches. He was about to strike when shippo jumped out from behind the tree and said "can I help?" Inuyasha yelled "Shut u--"One of the youki's punches went though Inuyasha's Chest. Shippo yelled "Foxfire" and scared the youki away. "NO"!! yelled Kagome. "Hurry, let's get him back to the village" said Shippo.  
When they got Inuyasha back to the village, he was already bleeding   
badly. To be continued! Hope you liked it! 


	2. Death

A/n: Sorry about the last chapter; It was kinda short. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 :death   
  
  
  
Inuyasha was at the village being treated while Shippo was curled up in a ball thinking "This was all my fault". Miroku and Sango were also at the cabin. Shippo was lost in thought when he heard Kagome scream. He ran inside past all the villagers. He saw Inuyasha laying there. Then it hit him. Inuyasha was dead. Shippo ran out of the cabin and went up a tree.***  
  
  
Two hours later, Shippo was still up in a tree. Miroku was at the bottom of the tree saying "Come on down Shippo, I have chocolate from Kagome's time" but Shippo wouldn't come down. Then he said "Kagome wants to see you" Shippo was down from the tree in a second. When they were in the cabin, everyone was crying.  
Shippo ran over to Kagome and sat in her lap. Miroku, who was now trying to hold back his own tears said "Look, Inuyasha…is gone…but…we must… keep looking for… the shards. I must go now"  
and he left. Kaede then said " It be possible to revive Inuyasha." "How?!" Kagome said rather loudly. Kaede replied "The shikon jewel"  
"The shikon jewel?!" said a confused Kagome. Kagome looked at the half jewel in her hand. "Well if will bring Inuyasha back…Then I'll do it. We'll start hunting tomorrow.  
  
  
A/n: that chapter was short also…well the next chapter will be longer. 


	3. Hunting

A/n: Well, this is when they start the hunt for the rest of the shards. P.S.: From the reviews I've been getting, people have been saying "it wasn't Shippo's fault that Inuyasha died". Well it was. When shippo said "Can I help?" it distracted Inuyasha and he got hit. thus, he died.  
Please R&R  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
  
  
Chapter 3:Hunting.  
  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were walking though the forest. Miroku walked closer to Sango and put his hand out . Sango realized what he was about to do and slapped him in the face. An angry Miroku said "What was that for?!" Sango knew he was lying.  
"I just thought of something. How can we get the shards of the jewel if Inuyasha isn't here? I mean, we're bound to run into demons". Said Kagome. The group sat and thought about her statement. "I can't use my air rip much". Said Miroku, looking down at his hand. A bush next to them shook. They all looked over to see Shippo eating berries off the bush. "Stop! Those could be poison!" Kagome yelled. "Yeah, or they could not be. Anyway, I'm hungry!" Shippo shot back. Kagome pulled him off the bush. Moments later they heard the bush shake again. "Shippo, are you eating berries again?" Kagome said rather annoyed. "No, I'm right here" Shippo replied. Two rabbit youki came out of the bush. "Oh great, what do we do?" Said Kagome. The youki were coming closer. Kagome noticed they had very sharp teeth. They were almost in attacking range when a flash of light went though the air. One of the youki fell into pieces. The other one ran off. "T-thank you" Kagome managed to say. "Who are you"? asked Shippo. "Me? I'm Naraku" He said. "Naraku?" Said a shocked Kagome. "Inuyasha told me about you. You hate him, don't you?" She then said. "Oh.. yes… don't get me wrong, I hate Inuyasha." He said. "Then why did you save us"? Said Kagome. "I want to bring Inuyasha back to life too. Then I want to kill him. I want to see him suffer! You see, one of my goals in life is to kill Inuyasha. I don't want him to die by some stupid youki." Said Naraku. "Why you…" Thought Kagome ."But then again, It's our only chance of bringing Inuyasha back. When he's revived, he'll kill Naraku." She decided. "Ok fine, you come with us." Kagome said. Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked shocked. To be continued. 


	4. Inuyasha dead,Miroku gone,What next?

Disclaimer : You know…Blah Blah Blah.  
  
  
A/N : Sorry 'bout not updating for a while. This chapter will be long.   
  
Chapter 4: Inuyasha dead, Mikoku gone, what next?!  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning. The group had found a camp site and stayed there for the night. After everybody was up, they realized that Miroku was gone. "Probably looking for girls." Kagome figured . "I don't know…….. I feel something bad has happened to him." Sango said. "Don't worry about it" said Shippo. Naraku just sat there. Kagome went to make breakfast. Shippo followed her. Sango went looking for Miroku.   
"Ever since Naraku joined us weird stuff has been happing. I can't believe Kagome let Naraku come with us!" Thought Sango. She was torn from her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice yell "Wind tunnel!" A strong wind pulled her though a hut. She crashed into Miroku, nearly missing the air rip. Miroku put the beads back on his gloved hand. He was shocked that someone came out of nowhere and crashed into him. He recognized that it was Sango. They were both laying on the ground from the impact. He got that big perverted grin on his face and moved closer to her. *SLAP!*   
"Oh,…uh…Sango…. nice of you to…..uh….drop in". Miroku said. "Why were you using your air rip?" said Sango. "Someone ambushed me. All of a sudden hundreds of demons came at me." Miroku replied.  
"Probably the works of Naraku…. Damn I hate him!" Thought Sango.  
They walked back to the camp site wondering how to explain what just happened. To be continued! Please R&R! Thanks! 


	5. missing inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: I'll try to update sooner from now on. I'm giving credit to "Mini mike" Who helped me with this story. He has a story called "Freedom Fighters". Anyway, Thank you to whoever reviewed. Please R&R!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
When Miroku and Sango were back at camp and told them about everything , everyone turned to Naraku. Naraku put on an innocent   
face and said "What's everyone looking at me for?" Kagome gathered everyone except Naraku and said " He's up to something" "Well duh!" said Shippo loudly. Miroku then said "Let's not jump to conclusions".  
Then began a big conversation but Kagome wasn't listening. All she could think about was Inuyasha. Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "Uh, Kagome?" Sango started, but then Shippo started crying. "Tell me later" Kagome replied, and put Shippo in her lap.  
Shippo suddenly yelled " Someone's coming!" They all turned to see who it was. SESSHOMARU!!! *** To be continued. 


	6. Life

DISCLAIMER: don't own them.  
  
a/n: I have decided to end this fic and make a humor one. I'm better at that. ^_^   
  
  
Chapter 6 : life  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Last time: they all turned toward the bushes. SESSHOMARU!  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
Miroku got his air rip ready……. Just in case. Sango got her [a/n : don't know how to spell the name of Sango's boomerang.] boomerang and was aiming it at Sesshomaru. The fight started and they were winning because Naraku was on there side. After a little while, a sword slashed though the air, nearly missing Sesshomaru's arm. It was Inuyasha! Many surprised looks were given. "What?" said Inuyasha. Seconds passed and Kagome decided to break the silence.  
"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Inuyasha shot back ," I never was!" Everyone was confused. " Let me explain, everyone thought I was dead, but I wasn't. You left my body there! I woke up after everyone left and went looking for you. Feh. Oh yeah, I'll be taking that." he ran over to Sesshomaru and took the shard. "And have this as a token of my appreciation !" He took out his sword and cut Naraku in half. Sesshomaru decided to hit the road. *** [a/n : that's where the good part ends.] "Now I have the final shard…..but what do I do?"  
So the next night he took the jewel and turned human and lived happily ever after with Kagome.*** THE END!*** Hope you liked it. 


End file.
